1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for cutting pipes and, more particularly, is concerned with an automatic adjusting pipe cutting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the process of cutting a pipe, a user must fit a piper cutter around the pipe, adjust a cutting die at an initial setting relative to the pipe and turn the cutter around the pipe several times making an initial cut into the pipe. After a cut depth corresponding to the initial die setting is reached, a user must readjust the cutting die toward the pipe and then turn the cutter around the pipe several more times in order to continue cutting the pipe. These steps are repeated until the pipe is cut off. If several pipes need to be cut, which is often the case in the work of a plumber, the cutting die must be adjusted back to its initial setting and the steps must be repeated over and over to cut off all of the pipes.
A problem exists, however, in the use of a typical prior art piper cutter in that the operative steps are tedious and tiresome and require an inordinate amount of time to accomplish.
Consequently, a need remains for a device for cutting pipes which is more efficient than prior art devices.